sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Purple Jade (MissFitt)
Purple Jade is a character created by MissFitt and a part of the MissVerse. Having previously fought in the Gem War, she currently lives on Earth somewhere in the Far East. Appearance Purple Jade is a Gem with a tall, slender build. She has purple eyes, light purple skin, and dark purple hair in pigtails. Her gemstone is an oval-cut purple jade in her forehead. Her outfit consists of a purple sleeveless top that reaches her neck and has a dark purple stripe running down the middle and purple knee length wide pants. It also includes elbow-length fingerless gloves, a wrap-around belt, and knee high boots, all of which are dark purple. Personality TBA History Much of Purple Jade's history is yet to be revealed, but she fought in the Gem War on the side of the Crystal Gems. She was usually involved in espionage, infiltrating enemy bases and then reporting back to the rebels. After the final assault, she found herself alone, having been separated to her group prior. She has yet to reveal how she escaped corruption. At some point she spent some time in a ninja clan from which she learned many of their skills. In the present day she resides in an isolated monastery somewhere in the Far East along, where she spends much of her time in meditation and contemplation. To be adjusted/added to... Powers and Abilities Being a Gem, Purple Jade has the standard abilities, including shape shifting, bubble forming, and retreating into her gemstone to recover from a grievous injury. Skillset Since the war, Purple Jade has trained in the ways of the ninja (or ninjutsu), and, often in combination with her Gem abilities, can harness many of their skills, such as (but not limited to). * Martial arts: P.J. has spent centuries perfecting her training in many martial arts, including taijutsu, karate, and jujitsu. * Concealment: She is also skilled at making herself inconspicuous in any environment, whether it is in the wilderness or a crowd of people in an urban setting. She can use her shapeshifting along with her training to facilitate this. * Stealth: She can get in and out of places without being noticed. This is useful to her whenever she is on an infiltration mission. * Weapon wielding: In addition to hand-to-hand combat, she can utilize various weapons, often those associated with the ninja, although the tessen is her first weapon of choice. Weaponry * Tessen: Her primary weapon is a tessen, which she can either use in close combat or use as a projectile weapon. Other Abilities * Teleportation: She can warp herself over a distance. This ability has been very helpful to her in her role as a spy during the Rebellion, and during her time as a ninja. * Superhuman speed and agility: P.J. can move very quickly from one place to another, and can rapidly dodge incoming attacks. Relationships TBA Trivia * She is one of seven MissFitt Gemsonas to currently reside on Earth following the war. ** Each of these is represented by one of the colors of the spectrum of visible light. Purple Jade's is violet. Gallery General PurpleJade2.png Screenshots Category:OCs Category:MissFitt characters Category:MissVerse Category:Gemsonas Category:Spectrum Stones Category:Gems Category:Jades